The Disorder of Things
by The Mominator
Summary: A young woman is thrown into a world of chaos. Trying to maintain a normal life as she tends to the needs of her parents.  B/A ship in later chapters. Alternate universe, I'm warning you now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got the idea for this story from Ruby Rosetta Red's_ Sharp Scratch. _In addition, some of these situations have come to mind while writing some of my other stories. Anyway, it is _**way out**_ there.

**Fan Fiction definition: **Release your imagination.

That is exactly what I have done.

**Chapter One**  
**Brooklyn Children Social Services Office**  
**Friday 5PM**

"Hello Mister Simon, this is Jen. How are you today?"

"_I'm doing well Jen."_

"Are you ready for court on Monday?"

"_Oh yes. Karen and I are very excited. We have been waiting for so long."_

"I know, Mister Simon."

"_Brian, please call me Brian. Are you going to be there?"_

"Yes of course Brian, I have to testify, remember."

"_Oh gees, that's right. I just want to thank you Jen, for all that you have done." _

"You're very welcome, Brian."

"_I know it's your job but….I don't know, you really seem to care and Karen and I appreciate that."_

"Thank you so much. I will see you on Monday morning, goodbye Brian."

"_Goodbye Jen."_

She hangs up the phone and lets out a long breathe, "Hope it all works out for them."

"Hope it all works out for whom?"

"Jesus Christ," she holds her hand to her chest. "Michael you scared me."

"Sorry Jen." He sits down in the chair in front of her desk. "So, who were you taking to?"

"The grandfather of Billy and Vinny Philips," she says as she opens the top of a water bottle and takes a drink.

He sits back in the chair, "Oh. Yes, that helps."

She smiles and leans forward resting her elbows on the desk. "They have been raising their grandsons for close to two years now and on Monday it will, finally be decided if they will be granted full custody."

"Where are the boys parents?"

"Dad's in jail."

"How about their Mom, where is she?"

She looks into his soft brown eyes and smiles. "What?" She shakes her head, "Oh she passed away three years ago."

He crosses his legs as he exhales, "Gees. I guess in a way the kids are lucky that they have someone."

She takes a sip of water nodding her head. She looks past him, "Where are your kids? I thought it was your weekend with them."

"Yes it is, I had some errands to run that I didn't get to do yesterday so I dropped them at my sister's already."

"Your sister's already, what does that mean?"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

She smiles, "What did I forget?"

"My Dad's party is tonight, you know his birthday party. Also," he leans forward. "You agreed that you wanted to meet my family. Of course, my parents will be there plus my two sisters. Well I know that Vicky will be there," he runs his fingers through his hair. "Annie maybe, I hope so."

"Why, Annie maybe?"

"She's a cop, remember? Crazy hours, I swear sometimes I don't know how she does it."

"You don't exactly have a nine to five job either, being a fire fighter. What were your hours last week 12 to 8?"

He smiles, "Look who's talking. Who got a call at 2 a.m. last week and had to leave." He stands, "So are you ready?"

She stays seated as she glances at the clock, "I forgot that it was tonight."

He gives her a bewildered look, "So, what's the problem?"

"I have to….I need to. Shit!" She spins around in her chair, avoiding his stare.

He immediately walks over to her and grabs the arms of the chair, "What are you doing? What is the matter?"

"I'll meet you there, ok?"

"No Jen it's not ok, tell me what's going on?"

"I have to go somewhere tonight." She begins to pick up items off her desk and stuff them into her bag.

He stands erect and crosses his arms, "You have to see a client?" She neither agrees nor denies his assumption. "I'll drive you there and then we'll go to the party. That was the plan since your car died."

"When I agreed to that we were in bed and I wasn't thinking straight."

He has to smile and extends his arms, "I'm not going without you."

She takes his hands and stands, giving him a quick hug; _I suppose it is time._ "Come on."

Michael drives while Jen calls out the directions. They enter the Brooklyn neighborhood as the sun sets. She taps his arm, "There's a parking spot." He parks the car and they open their car doors simultaneously. "Michael," she waves her hand at him, "This way." He steps onto the sidewalk and takes her hand in his.

She stays silent and he continues to glance at her waiting for an explanation. "Well, are you going to tell me where or who we're going to see?"

She pulls him to the left, "We're here." She unlocks the outside door and uses a smaller key to check the mailbox. He tries to read the name on the mail slot. However, the letters are worn away.

He places his hands on her arms, chuckling he says, "What is this place?" He moves his hands up to her shoulders to massage them. "Your private hideaway?"

She removes the envelopes from the slot, _Yeah my private hideaway. _

He turns her around gently and notices the frown on her face, "What's the matter, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she says very unconvincing. _Well I guess it's about time. Please God let him have a normal night._ She just shrugs her shoulders and walks to the right while he walks to the left in the direction of the elevator. "Michael that thing hasn't worked for weeks," she smiles and tilts her head in the direction of the stairs. "Come on its only two flights up." She extends her hand and he takes hold.

They arrive on the second floor and she notices that the door to his apartment is ajar. "Damnit," she says threw clenched teeth. She releases Michael's hand and slowly opens the door. "Bobby, its Jen," she calls his name softly at first. She walks further into the apartment, tossing the mail on the dining room table without missing a step. Michael is close behind. "Bobby!" she exclaims. "It's me. Jen." She stops suddenly when she sees the bedroom door close softly. Michael grabs her arm and she jumps, "Shit Michael, that's the second time tonight you've scared me."

"I'm sorry Jen, who is this guy?" He looks around the room, "Does he have the kids hidden or something?"

She ignores both questions, pulls out of his grasp and continues to walk toward the bedroom. She knocks lightly on the door, "Bobby may I come in?"

A little muffled but they can hear a voice, "Who's with you?"

"A friend of mine," _But_ _probably not for_ _long, _she gazes at Michael, wishing she could cross her arms and blink them out of this apartment. She sighs, "Bobby, please open the door," she implores. She can hear the lock but she is not sure if he is locking or unlocking it. Moments later, the door is still closed. She knocks softly, "Bobby will you please open the door." She hears the lock again but the door stays closed. She grabs the doorknob and it turns, she looks back at Michael, "Please just stay here and I swear Michael I'll explain everything." He nods his head and steps back as she opens the door.

**TBC**

Still with me? Or to pissed off to continue.

One thing you have to remember, if you are familiar with my work, I am the Queen of happy endings and in this story happy middles.

Later

The Mominator


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

She finds him staring out the window. "Bobby," she takes a step closer, "what are you doing?"

He turns suddenly and she takes a step back. Fifteen years of experience watching the disease slowly take over his mind; she knows all the emotions and has seen her share of tantrums. She stands firm.

He steps back and leans up against the wall. "Who have you brought here?"

"His name is Michael; he's a friend of mine."

He leans down, making sure to catch her eye, "I don't believe you." He waves his hand at her. "I don't trust you and I certainly don't trust him, go away." He slowly crosses the room pointing his finger at her, "I am not leaving, and you can't make me leave. This is my house."

"I know that, Bobby. He drove me here to visit you, that's all." He continues to pace around the room. She stands still. Don't crowd him. "Bobby." She says his name harmoniously.

He holds his hands over his ears. "No, I don't want to hear you. No! Stop, I don't…Leave me alone!"

The door opens suddenly and he presses up against the wall. "Jen what the hell is going on?"

She moves back and grabs his arm, "Michael."

Bobby turns his head away, "Get out! Get him out of here!"

Without taking her eyes away she places her hand on Michael's chest and pushes him back, "Please Michael do what he says."

"Come on Jen you shouldn't have to take that from this guy. Just call the cops."

Bobby grabs his head and starts rocking back and forth, "Nooooooo…" His ear-piercing scream resonates through the room.

Michael takes out his cell phone, "Michael please put the phone away," Jen says.

"I'm calling the cops Jen."

"No please, I know what to do. I will explain everything but I won't be able to get near him until you leave the room." She takes both of his hands and whispers, "On the refrigerator is the number of a Doctor Lincoln call him and tell him that I need to speak with him."

"I don't understand, Jen."

Sounding irritated, "Michael," she takes a cleansing breath, "I can handle this, please just get out of the room."

"What? No!" Michael flips open the phone, "I'm calling the cops, Jen. This is ridiculous." She grabs for the phone. He steps back, "Jen, what the hell?"

"I can handle him, he's…." She swallows hard, takes a quick glance at Bobby and then she meets Michael's eyes, she sighs, "He's my father, Michael," she holds her head up as his eyes widen. "I would introduce you but….maybe tomorrow," she pauses for a moment. "Please do what I ask." Michael looks at the tall man and then her; he caresses her cheek with his finger and slowly walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

His screams have subsided and he slides down the wall and sits, he grabs a hold of his hair and starts pulling it. Indistinct words are heard as he continues pulling his hair and hitting his head.

Jen walks across the room and turns on the light in the bathroom. It takes her a minute to remember where she hid the syringe. She finds it and the medicine to put inside. Moments later she walks gingerly to him and kneels down in front, softly she says. "Bobby," she tenderly places her hand on his arm. He pulls it away, "Bobby, please." She takes it back and injects the soothing medicine, as her mother would call it. She leans forward and kisses his forehead. "I'll be right back." He raises his legs, crosses his arms on his knees and lays down his head. She stands and replaces the syringe in the bathroom. Jen looks up toward the ceiling, "I asked nicely God; I said please," she softly chuckles as she leaves the room. She finds her soon to be ex-lover, she thinks to herself, sitting on the couch.

He hears her footsteps on the wooden floor and he stands up to meet her. "I called the doctor he wasn't in, I…I left a message…"

Her cell phone rings. "Hello."

_"Jen, I just got your message, what's going on?"_

"A…" she paces around the room as she speaks, "Just a touch of paranoia this evening, I have given him a sedative and he has calmed down." She glances at Michael who seems overwhelmed, and her father, who has remained seated on the floor.

_"Do you think you can get him to the hospital or should I send out an ambulance?"_

Her only ride is Michael or a cab, a cab forget that. "Hold on a sec." She exhales, "Michael I need you to do me a favor." He is lost in thought. "Michael."

"Huh," he rubs his eyes, "Yeah Jen, what is it?"

"I…we need a ride to the hospital," she states plainly.

He nods his head. "Sure Jen."

She raises the phone and says barely above a whisper, "Not in the mood for a scene with the EMT'S tonight either. He hates those people."

"What?" Michael asks.

"Nothing, thank you," she resumes her phone conversation. "We'll meet you at the hospital Doctor, thank you for calling back so soon."

_"See you soon Jen, goodbye."_

She closes the phone and gradually walks toward him. "I would offer you a drink but there isn't any alcohol here."

"I…I don't know what to say, Jen."

She smirks, "Don't worry about it, after you take us to the hospital you can go to the party."

"I'll stay with you."

"I don't need a martyr Michael," she says sternly. "Believe me I understand."

With conviction he says, "I said, I'll stay with you."

She smiles, "Well sitting with me at the hospital will be easy," she looks into the bedroom. "Getting him out of there," she points to the bedroom. "Then into your car," she puts her hands on her hips. "May be a problem," he can't help but smile at her. She blows out a long stream of air and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, "No, I want you to go to the party. I'll call the Doctor back and have him send for an ambulance."

He lightly touches her arm, "Jen, I want to help."

She finds him to be sincere; most of the men she has dated would have been out the door already. She looks into those soft brown eyes and caresses his face. "I believe you, are you ready?"

"I suppose, yes I am. What do I do?"

"Stay here," she grabs his hand and reaches up to kiss his cheek. "Please."

He kisses her back, "I will."

Here we go again. She walks into the bedroom with a take control attitude. "Bobby, we're going to the hospital," she states firmly. He lifts his head slowly and then down once again. She opens the closet door, takes out his overnight bag, and stuffs it with two pairs of sweatpants, two pairs of socks, boxers and a few t-shirts. She looks down at his feet; he is barefoot, "Shit." She puts down the bag and returns to the closet, finds his sneakers. She sits down next to him and grabs his pant leg pulling it up, grunting she puts on one sneaker and then the other. "Nothing I like more than putting your sneakers on." She pats his arm and stands. She makes her way to the bathroom, picks up his razor, "Why bother," she places it back into the medicine cabinet. Places his comb, toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant in the bag and walks confidently out of the room. "Come on, my friend Michael will drive us to the hospital, Doctor Lincoln is waiting for us." He remains seated. She stands over him, "Bobby, come on, get up….please." She extends her arm. He looks up and takes her hand. He stands and follows her out of the room.

The trio walks slowly through the apartment, out the door and down the hall. Jen walks in the middle holding on to both men. They descend the two flights of stairs, Michael opens the door and they step out onto the sidewalk. The only sounds are their footsteps on the cement as they walk to the car. Michael unlocks his car and opens the back door. Bobby quietly gets inside.

Jen opens her door and puts on her seat belt. Michael does the same. He puts the key in the ignition, "Jen?"

"Yes Michael, what is it?"

"He seems alright now, why does he have to go to the hospital?"

_That's his only question….so far;_ she bows her head and smiles. Lifting her head she stares straight ahead, "Alright?" she scoffs. She can sense him staring. "I'm sorry," she turns to glance at him sitting quietly in the backseat. "No, Michael he's not alright," she faces front. "He's practically catatonic."

Michael looks in the rearview mirror at his backseat passenger. It is as if he is asleep but his eyes are open. He takes a glance at Jen, grabs her hand, and pulls her toward him. He kisses her on the lips, and then starts the car.

**TBC**

Ok **some** of the questions on your minds have been answered, now I'll bet you have more.

More to come and soon.

Later

The Mominator


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Ah Jen," Michael says softly.

"Yes Michael," she turns her head to face him.

"What hospital?"

"Saint Peter's, do you know where that is?"

'I think so," he scratches his head, "But maybe….." Once again, she gives him directions.

Michael's mind is busy thinking of questions to ask, but has trouble deciding which one to ask first. He takes a glance at her as he presses on the brake for a red light, he notices that Jen does not seem at all nervous maybe a little scared, _Guess she's used to this. My God what it must be like._

"Michael," her voice startles him a bit.

"Yeah," he answers sharply.

"Go through the emergency entrance."

They enter the underground parking area to the emergency entrance. Jen exits the vehicle first. She opens the back door as Michael walks around the car. He places his hand on her shoulder, "You have that same look on your face when you talked about getting him out of the bedroom and into my car."

"I'm sure I do." she pauses as she looks toward the ER entrance. "Now, we have to get him from the car into," she points. "There."

"Bobby, we're here," she exhales. "Nothing," She looks at Michael, "Well Mister fireman if you would be so kind."

He places his hand on his chest, "Me?"

She nods, "Please. You're gonna have to pull him out."

"Pull him out?" he glances in the car. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry," she pats his back, "He won't resist you." The look on his face tells her that he is not convinced. "Believe me Michael, he won't, I promise."

He leans in the car and takes a hold of Bobby's upper arm, Bobby turns his head slightly, and Michael lets go. "Jen…he's staring at me."

"Ignore it; you're in control not him."

Michael grabs his arm again and pulls, Bobby shows no resistance. As Michael pulls, Bobby's upper body Jen moves his legs out of the car. Michael pulls him up and places Bobby's arm around his shoulder. They walk through the automatic doors.

Jen notices Doctor Lincoln approaching followed by an orderly with a wheel chair. Michael takes Bobby's arm from his neck and with the help of the orderly; they place him in the chair.

While Doctor Lincoln is examining him, Jen makes a phone call. Michael does also.

"_Hello,"_ the woman on the phone answers.

"Hi Grandma, its Jen."

"_Hi sweetie, how are you?"_

"Not as good as I was hoping for tonight."

Frances recognizes the inflection in her granddaughter's voice. _"Where is he?"_

"Hospital, we were paranoid tonight."

"_Is he alright?"_

"I had to give him a sedative, Doctor Lincoln is with him now."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Ok Grandma, see you soon."

Jen hears the end of Michael's call, "Yes I'll be there." Moments later he says, "I'm not sure; if not tonight you can meet her sometime next week." He holds the phone away from his ear or a moment, "Yes, yes I know, like I said I'll see you later. She watches as he closes the phone and places it into the inside pocket of his jacket. He lifts his head and offers a slight smile.

Jen has seen that smile before, _it's time for the kiss off, well it's been fun._

"Jen," he takes a step toward her, "Can I ask you a question.

She laughs, "A…question."

He shakes his head in awe of her as he puts his arm around her shoulder, "You're something, you know that?"

"It's either laugh about it or I'd spend every day of my life crying."

He escorts her down the hall toward the waiting room, "I'm sorry," he says solemnly.

"No Michael," she steps out from under his arm, "Don't ever feel sorry for me. I don't. This is my life and this is the life that God has chosen to bestow on my family."

He looks at her with love in his eyes. He moves a strand of hair away from her face, "I love you Jen." He has never said that to her, outside of the bedroom and it seems to have caused her to be speechless. He smiles and pulls her toward him, once again placing his arm around her shoulder. "Wow, finally the last word."

"Yeah," she scoffs, "The first time and the last time." She lifts up her head and he kisses his cheek. "I love you too Michael, thank you."

They sit down on the smallest of the ugliest color couches in New York; she snuggles in under his arm. "So, what was your question?"

"How come you call your father Bobby?" he doesn't wait for an answer, "I know, he's your stepfather.

She shakes her head, "No he's my Dad." She exhales, she snuggles in closer and grabs his hand, "I started when I was in middle school, I think I was about twelve years old." She stretches out her legs, "It not to be disrespectful it's a way to separate myself from him when he is not himself."

"I can understand that, something like a survival mechanisms."

She pats his leg, "Well I have a little more hope you'll stick around long enough to meet him." He grabs her waist and she jerks, "Don't tickle me."

"I'm not going anywhere, except to the coffee machine, in the mood for a cup?"

"Yes, thanks."

He returns and resumes his seat next to her, "Here you go."

"Thank you Michael." She takes a quick sip. "One day they will make good coffee in one of those machines."

"I doubt it." He says.

"Let's see you've told me about your family I guess it's my turn." She holds the coffee cup between her hands. "My parents meet in the army, they were stationed in Germany. Dad was in the CID, very low rank at that time and Mom was transferred to be an assistant to the Major, you know his secretary. They met in late 1983, Dad was twenty-two and Mom was twenty-three." She smiles, "They were born exactly one year and one month apart. She was born July twentieth and his birthday is August twentieth." She picks up the coffee cup and takes a quick sip, "Anyway, six months later in they were married."

Michael raises his eyebrows, "That was quick."

"Yes it was, but I guess when it's right it's right."

He looks forward, "Yeah I know that feeling. Damn was I wrong." He pauses, "I never thought that people could change…." He puts his hand up, "Sorry, Jen."

"Will you stop, sometimes it just doesn't work out," she says then picks up his hand. "And sometimes it does." She lifts his hand to her cheek. "Where was I? Oh yeah, Mom served for six years and was discharged in 1984 and I was born the next year."

"Were you born in Germany?"

"No during my Mom's eighth month they thought it best that she come home. I was born in the Bronx, November 2nd, 1985."

"I…I thought you were older?"

She sits up straight on the couch, "I am."

"Yeah, you are, you'll not get an argument from me."

"Thank you," she lifts up her cup and finishes what is left of her coffee. "Dad served for eight years. Most of his time he was stationed in Asia and Europe." She smiles, "There of pictures of me at the Vatican, with Big Ben in the background and one at Stonehenge. There are so many." She points her finger in the air, "One day I'm going to have those pictures taken again. When he was discharged he held the rank of Sergeant." She absent-mindedly raises the empty cup to her lips, glances inside, "Well for bad coffee it went down fast." She tosses the cup and it lands in the garbage can.

"Nice shot," he says.

She smiles and points to his cup, "Bet you a buck, you'll miss."

"Oh yeah," he tosses the cup, "Damn."

They both laugh then embrace.

"We came back to the U.S. and on the flight home they flipped a coin as to where they were going to live. Dad grew up in Brooklyn and Mom grew up in the Bronx. Bronx won. After a couple of months of getting their home together, we lived in a hand me down brownstone that my Mom's Uncle owned. He joined the NYPD."

"You're kidding," Michael sits up, "Your Dad was a cop? Gees after me telling you about my Dad and my sister both being cops, you said nothing."

"Too many questions would have been asked," she re-positions herself. "He was on the force for seven years." She exhales and shakes her head, "He loved it, anyway my Mom….my biological Mom died when I was four, don't really remember her, thank God for all the photos."

"I, I'm sorry," Michael clears his throat, "I was wondering where she was."

"One night, actually it was three in the morning; Mom woke when she heard a thud. She turned to nudge Dad and she was surprised that he wasn't there. Figuring that he made the noise she got out of bed. She found him in the den standing in the corner of the room. When she opened the door, he yelled at her to close the door because they were looking for him. She tried to talk to him but it was as if he was talking to someone else….he was."

"You mean like tonight when he was saying. I don't want to hear you. I thought he was talking to you."

"No he was talking to the voices in his head. Mom thought that he was talking to her but since he never acknowledged that she was in the room, she thought that he was sleep walking and left him in the room and went back to bed. When the alarm went off at seven he was in bed. He got up and turned off the alarm, she never said anything to him but the next week it happened again and after a while, it was every night. And that was the first time that I had ever heard the word… Schizoaffective Disorder." She takes a quick glance at Michael then immediately turns away. "For some individuals, this period of illness may last for years or even decades."

He frowns, "You mean he can be cured?"

"Yes, but so far no one has been able to reach him."

"I'm a little confused you said your Mom but."

She cuts him off, "Actually my step Mom but she's the only Mom I know."

Micheal touches her arm, "Know? She's alive? Where the hell is she?"

**More to come a lot quicker I promise.**

**Later the Mominator**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Fifth Floor**

**Psychiatric Ward**

**Saturday Morning**

He wakes Saturday morning to voices, he turns his head to see Doctor Lincoln and a woman he believes to be a nurse. "He should be coming out of it soon," Lincoln says. He continues, "When he does, call me immediately." The nurse catches Bobby's eye and she winks, he manages a slight smile.

The doctor takes a few steps toward the door, she calls to him, "Doctor."

"Yes," he says without stopping.

"He's awake, Doctor."

Doctor Lincoln walks back into the room, "Good morning Bobby."

"What did I do?" he says as he sits up in the bed.

Lincoln answers, "What? Nothing, why?"

He points to the window, "The bars on the window."

The doctor walks closer to the bed, "This was the only single room left."

"Shit, was I that uncontrollable? You couldn't put me in with another patient…I mean this is a psych ward I doubt he would have minded."

The nurse, standing behind Doctor Lincoln, starts to laugh. She quickly covers her mouth; Bobby catches her eye and he winks.

"Your mother, I told her…"

"Never mind, I understand." Bobby swings his legs off the bed,

"Bobby can you give me a logical explanation," he places his hands on his hips, "Why did you stop taking your meds?

He tilts his head, "A logical one?"

"That's not like you, I know it's hard to stay on them, some can make you feel like your head is wrapped around a wet blanket but when you stop that's when the trouble starts."

He nods his head, "I know, I know."

"I know that in the past the medications have been disruptive but you or Alex," he pauses for a moment as he watches Bobby bow down his head. "Any change in her condition?"

"None, or should I say not since," he pauses, "How long have I been here?"

The doctor frowns, "Since last night, around 7."

Bobby continues, "Last week or the week before," he runs his fingers through his hair, "Oh shit I don't know."

"You should have called," Lincoln lowers his gaze, "I'm surprised Jen or you Mom didn't call."

"Is the scolding session over because I have to take a leak," he says as she stretches.

"Go ahead." Lincoln sits down in the chair next to the bed. Moments later Bobby returns and sits on the edge of the bed. "Your 48 hours will be up tomorrow and you can go home. I will of course see you tomorrow….however," he points at him. "I want to see you in my office on Tuesday I will tell Jen when I see her."

"I'm not a child, you asked to see me Tuesday, I'll see you Tuesday," he says sternly.

Lincoln stands, wanting at first to respond to the comment but lets it slide, "Your breakfast will be here soon, you haven't been eating properly, from your last exam you lost 10 pounds."

The mention of food does make him hungry, "I could eat something."

The doctor pats his arm. "Good, that's good to hear," he turns his head toward the door when he hears the clanking of wheels on the floor, "Your breakfast is here now." He turns to face Bobby, "Enjoy and I'll see you later."

Bobby stays quiet but he does in fact eat his breakfast. He tries to remember his last meal. He cannot. He eats slowly, completely oblivious to his actions. He sets down the fork as he tries to remember last night's events. Nothing comes to mind. The more he tries to remember the angrier he gets.

He is completely lost in thought; he doesn't notice that Jen is in the room, and she says a cheery, "Good Morning."

He turns his head slowly to face her, "Yeah right. Good morning? How would you like to wake up in a room with bars on the windows?"

She sits down next to him and grabs a piece of bacon off his tray. "I wouldn't."

He smiles at her and touches her hand, "I'm sorry."

"Ah." She waves at him. "This bacon is good." She stares at the other slice. He notices, "Go ahead….didn't you have breakfast?"

"Not yet."

"I don't know how you can leave your place in the morning and not eat breakfast, how many times have I told you…"

She waves him off, "Yeah, yeah," She finishes the bacon, "You know what I ate last night?" She doesn't wait for a reply from him, "One of your favorites."

He mumbles, "Veal parmesan."

"Yeah, remember," she sits up in the chair. "When we use to go to Romano's restaurant once a week?" She bites off another piece of bacon, "That place should have never closed down."

He nods his head, "Yeah, your mother is a wonderful woman but she just can't make good red sauce, me either for that matter."

Jen laughs, "True, but her pot roast is awesome. I wish I could cook like that."

He raises his eyebrows, "Why? Who are you going to cook for?"

"Stop it Dad," she says sternly. "I'm not in the mood to discuss my personal life with you now." She gets back to the original subject. "I remember I would order Veal Parmesan and you would always say, Jen that's a big meal, you'll never finish it and every time I promised that I would….but I never could."

He smiles, "It was very good." He picks up a glass filled with orange juice, "Where did you go?"

She searches his tray and picks up a napkin and wipes the bacon grease from her hand. "I went to my friend Michael's, fathers' birthday party, grandma went also."

"Michael, you're still seeing him?"

"Yes I am, he's very sweet and his kids like me and I like them, we all get along well."

"Kids? How many kids does he have?"

"He has two 10 and 7."

"How old is this guy?"

She turns her face away from him and speaking out of the side of her mouth she says, "Thirty-nine."

"What? Did you say thirty nine, Jesus Christ Jen I'm only ten years older than he is." He shakes his head; _they are always older than you. You work with kids and you always date men with kids. So you don't have to have any of your own. I suppose I can't blame you, they might end up like their Grandfather, _he hits his leg with a fist_, stop that._

She ignores his comments, needing to change the subject, "Anyway they had a party for him and the food was awesome, even grandma liked it, and you know what a picky eater she is."

"You, your grandmother and Michael…He was there, last night, wasn't he?"

"Yes he was. He was a great help to me." His smile has turned to a frown. "Don't look like that," she says casually, "Everything is fine. I…" she tosses the napkin onto the tray.

"So you met his whole family, huh….so when are you going to?" He shakes his head, "What did he tell his family about his evening?" He asks sarcastically.

"We never really got into it; he told them that you had some medical problem and we left it at that. _Shit I didn't want to get into this now. S_he exhales softly then stands, with one quick motion she has his overnight bag in her hand and then on the bed. "Dad," no answer, a little louder, "Dad," he responds with a grunt, "Go take a shower and change. It will make you feel better." She places the bag next to the bed, "After we can take a walk."

He turns his body to the right and opens the bag, quickly scans the items inside. He points, "You? You packed the bag?"

"Yes, I packed the bag. How can you tell?"

He pulls out the gray sweatpants and holds them up, "Your grandmother would never have packed clothes like this."

She laughs, "That's true, suit and tie, right?"

"In her dreams….." he chuckles as he stuffs the pants back into the bag, "Never got that far." He stares straight ahead for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

"Dad," Jen touches his hand.

He shakes his head, "Yeah." He stands with the bag in hand.

"I have some calls to make I'll be back in a few minutes."

He nods, "Ok, see you then."

He shuffles to the bathroom, one advantage of a single room he thinks; you don't have to share the shower. He stands in the shower stall and the warm water feels very soothing. He wraps a towel around and picks up the bag that Jen had packed for him the night before. He places the bag on the bed and aside from the gray sweatpants; he pulls out a blue pair along with two pairs of socks, boxers and a few t-shirts in the middle section. In the side pockets he finds, his comb, toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant. She never forgets anything….wait, my razor. He rubs his chin," Why bother."

He slips on his underwear and sweat pants, he thinks, what a good kid, he smiles. Kid, shit she's not a kid anymore, she's a young woman and she shouldn't have to deal with this shit, his cheery mood, replaced by sudden anger. "Fuck!" He throws the bag across the room and it hits the wall and the contents fall to the floor.

"Are you trying to make a new window in the room?" A tall brunette woman says from the doorway. She walks into the room, bends down and picks up the bag. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he says with a nasty tone. "Everything is fine," he places his hands on the back of his head.

"If this is how you behave when things are fine…." She tries to get his attention. "I'd hate to see how you act when they're not."

She returns the contents inside the bag and then places the bag on the bed.

He opens the bag and pulls put a T-shirt and slips it on. "Is that supposed to be funny?" he takes a step back, "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Doctor Lincolns assistant." She extends her hand and he accepts it, shaking her hand lightly, "My name is Hannah Carlton."

"Oh yeah, yeah…..What do you want?" his tone is a bit sweeter.

She places her hands behind her back, "To talk."

Bobby resumes his position on the bed, "About what?"

"Anything you want."

"I don' want to talk with you and why isn't Lincoln here? What did he give up on me?"

"No, not at all, I think we need to discuss the future...''

"Why…." He points at her, "I know, Jen's been talking to you…Right?"

"Actually it's the other way around; I've been talking to her."

He walks closer to her and she has to look up, "You've been talking about me behind my back?"

She takes a step back, "No not exactly, she with your mother are looking into…"

He starts to pace around the room, "No." he shakes his head. "I don't want to hear this; I'm not going anywhere, but home, and I'm going now."

A familiar voice is heard from the doorway, "Hannah, a minute with him."

Hannah nods and with a few quick strides is out the door. Jen closes the door behind her.

Bobby crosses his arms waiting for Jen to come closer, "Who the hell do you think you are making plans without talking to me…"

"I'm your daughter, you stubborn son of a bitch." _Mister independent_. A weaker person would have tears streaming down her cheeks, Jen stands firm, she catches his eye, "Daddy please."

"No," he waves his hand in the air, "Your mother will be home soon and I don't need you to take care of me, or anyone else." He sits on the edge of the bed.

"I know that, you need company, someone to talk to."

He points toward the now closed door, "You mean like Hannah."

"No, people, you never," she lowers her head; "Since Mom's been away you never go anywhere or see anyone."

"She will be back," he says confidently.

Jen sits down next to him and lays her head on his arm, can't reach his shoulder, "Yes she will," she says with equal confidence.

That is all…for now.

A/N: If any of you have asked yourself what the hell happened to the rest of Jen and Michael conversation? I will come back to that in the next chapter. Sort of a flash back for Jen. I wanted and I feel, needed to get Bobby back into this so you could see the father-daughter relationship.

Hope you enjoyed

Be back soon

Later The Mominator


End file.
